Redemption of a Demi Goddess
by ArchAngel-Wolf
Summary: My daughter's life was never supposed to be this way. Everyone in the world completely turned they're backs on her. I should have foreseen this trouble. Her adoptive father's abuse, her mother's abandonment, her brother's betrayal. If it were not for that silly young acrobat I fear she may have lost not only her mind but her immortal life as well. Can this injustice be fixed?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Redemption of a Demigoddess**

**~Prologue~**

As night falls over the Fire Nation capital, the Fire Lord's palace glows in the soft light of the lanterns that litter its halls; a dark shadow makes its way through it. It moves with a purpose dodging guards and servants as it moves unseen. It comes to the place where its target is, the royal library. Upon its entrance it finds its target combing through old tomes. It slowly approaches and startles its objective into a defensive fire bending stance.

"Show yourself coward!" The shadow chuckles.

"Sit down Prince Ozai. We both know you couldn't defeat me even in your dizziest daydream." Ozai's face contorts in outrage.

"How dare you! I take orders from no one!" The shadow doesn't respond it just appears in its human form covered in a shimmering black cloak. It chuckles again as it pulls the hood of the cloak back revealing the fine features of young and powerful looking man.

"Oh come now Prince Ozai, we both know that isn't true." Ozai's eyes widen in shock and he falls to his knees, his palms and forehead pressed to the floor in a deep and humble bow.

"Forgive me your eminence I hadn't realized it was you. I would've shown proper respect if I had." Kneeling down the young man lays a strong hand on Ozai.

"You've shown proper respect of anyone young prince, I am just one to tease, now come and sit with me, let us talk. I have a request to ask of you." Prince Ozai stands and dusts off his robes.

The man sits at the table where the young prince was studying. "A request my liege?" Prince Ozai asks as he sits down and neatly stacks his books.

"You know my name Prince Ozai you may refer to me as such." The man conveys softly as he rests his elbows on the table and laces his fingers together.

"As you wish Lord Agni; forgive me but it's not every day I'm so blessed to speak a God; let alone the God of Fire."

"Yes I believe it has been a while since we last spoke. You have a wife and a son now, don't you?" Ozai chuckles.

"A while? Lord Agni the last time we spoke was fifteen years ago, I was six."

"Ah yes that's right." The God of Fire says thoughtfully as his fingers glide across his mustache before circling down to stroke his beard. "Time passes differently for the Gods. Now that I think of it you were a rather young. You have such an aged spirit sometimes I forget." The young God's expression turns sheepish as he smiles and rubs at his neck.

"Not to worry, it was taken as a compliment. But to answer your earlier question yes I am married and have a son. We've been living happily despite the state of the world." Prince Ozai finishes solemnly.

"The war is regrettable."

"Will you and the other gods do anything? I fear if my father continues along this path there may not be much left of the world to salvage." Agni sighs and leans forward to rest his mouth on his hands that have gone back to their original position.

"I understand your concern Prince Ozai but the gods do not interfere with the wars of you mortals. If we should ever show favoritism to one side that, in and of itself, could throw the gods themselves into a war. And trust me a war against the gods makes everyone suffer. That is why we created the Avatar; he is born in a different nation in each one of his lives to ensure that he can never show favoritism." Ozai frowns slightly but nods. "Fear not young prince things always get better with time." The prince smiles for a moment, before a thoughtful expression washes over his chiseled features.

"You said you had a request for me, may I ask what it is?" Agni smiles brightly.

"I have a daughter who, much like the Avatar, is reincarnated in every life time. Now is the time for her to be born again. At first I was against this idea of her being… slightly mortal, but like her father she persisted and got her way. One compromise to this decision is I get to choose where her next life will be and who shall raise and care for her. My request is that you will become my daughter's guardian Prince Ozai." The fire god finishes with his head slightly bowed.

"I am honored that you would even consider me my lord, truly, but why me?"

"I am ashamed to admit that your royal blood was partly the reason. My daughter has been raised in poverty before so I am not opposed to the idea but that doesn't mean I like it either. However that is not the main reason you were chosen. I have looked into the eyes of your spirit and that of your wife's. You both have the qualities I believe should be instilled in her. I have the utmost faith that you will raise her properly. So I will ask: will you Ozai, crown prince of the Fire Nation, take the responsibility of raising my only child in her new life?"

Ozai was so completely astounded by the request that he almost forgot to answer. He rose from his seat and bowed respectfully at the waist. "It would be my deepest honor and pleasure to become your daughter's guardian my Lord Agni." The fire god stood proudly and returned the bow.

"Thank you, I promise your sacrifice will be greatly awarded young prince." When they had both stood tall again Agni pulled the prince into a surprising hug. As they pulled back the god of fire squeezed his shoulders one last time before folding his arms in the sleeves of his cloak.

"She will be loved in my family of that I promise. Where is she?" Agni laughed deep in his throat before looking into the eyes of the confused prince.

"Forgive my outburst Prince Ozai I forgot to tell you… she will be born of your wife." Ozai's face contorted in confusion before a frightening thought overtook him.

"Wait you can't possibly mean…?" He trailed off as Agni laughed again at him.

"You misunderstand young prince I swear on my immortality I will not touch your wife." He raised his hand to Ozai's forehead and touched two fingers to his forehead. A white light shined brightly at the connection before fading completely. "It is done now just let nature takes it course. If all goes well this will be the last time you see me in this life. Good luck Prince Ozai. I have great faith in you." Agni turned to leave.

"What should I name her?" The prince asked just before the god reached the door to the library.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He responded without turning around and pulling the hood of his cloak up. Within seconds The God of Fire vanished without a trace.


End file.
